ARROW
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: When Wynn Kazimaki and ten others are selected to test the newest Pokedex, the "A.R.R.O.W", they are all pushed to their limits for the sake of research. Friendships are formed, and a secret club in the group changes the lives of everyone. M for lemons.
1. Introductions, anyone?

(Sorry it's so late! Here it is, enjoy!)

"Welcome to the first step of your new adventure."

"W-Wait, Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Wynn hopped out from the line. Akubi let off a soft ahem.

"S-Sorry, Akubi…" Wynn backed up. She should have figured her brother was in professional mode.

"As I was saying, welcome. You see behind me two planes. You'll be split up into two groups because we've recently remodeled our housing. Each group will be living on separate floors. One group will be on a plane with me, and the other with my assistant, Kaiyo." Akubi stepped forward. "I'm going to ask you all to introduce yourselves before I assign you to your groups. Starting with you, Wynn. Introduce yourself and state your Pokemon team."

Wynn took two steps forward, and turned to the group. "Hi, I'm Wynn Kazimaki! This is my partner, Ranmaru!" She held out the Pikachu. "I also have a Plusle, Minum, and a Gardevior!"

"Good. Next." Akubi almost barked.

The girl next to Wynn stepped forward, and turned around. "Hi, my name is Lilly! I own a Charizard, an Absol, and a Servine."

And this order continued.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Jack, Jack Stone! I only have a Zoroark, but she's all I need! Right, Reena?" She smiled, latched onto her trainer's arm. (Is she holding his hand…?) Wynn had a quick thought, but shrugged it off.

"Hi guys! Sammy's the name! My team consists of my Mightyena, Grovyle, Alteria, Camerupt, Teddiursa, and Lanturn!" She counted each Pokemon on her fingers. The boy that was next to her let off a sigh.

"Excuse her. I'm Roman Huey, and my team's a Larion, Wailmer, and a Snorunt." Sammy gave him a soft shove. "Hey, w-what's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone stayed silent as the two got back in line, a blush covering both their faces.

"Alright, listen up!" Everyone drew their attention to the new girl that stood in front of them. "I'm Stella Henry. My Typhosion, Rhydon, and Tangela are my team! And don't forget it!"

"H-Hi, I'm Kittsy. You guys can call me Kit for short.I'm an Eeveelution trainer, with my Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon… " Kit was looking away from the guy that stood next to her, as Wynn noticed, when she got back in line. (Is she afraid of guys or something…?)

"Hi, I'm Locust! I only have one Pokemon, my Teddiursula!" He held him out, as the bear put on his shades in some attempt to look like a bad boy.

Wynn burst out laughing. "That's absolutely adorable! I wanna hold him!" The remark obviously pissed off the Teddiursela, as he started growling. "H-Hey, don't talk to him like that! He's mine!" He got back in line, trying to calm down the bear.

"Damn kid… Anyways, I'm Wolk. My Zoroark, Ninetails, and Weaville will absolutely slaughter anything you throw at them." Stella burst out of line, and stood in his face. "That a challenge?" Wolk held his ground, almost staring back. "Maybe it is."

Akubi stood inbetween the two of them. "Back in line. Both of you." Wolk went back in line, crouching and talking to his Zoroark, smiling and laughing, not paying any further attention.

"Anyways, I'm Violet Hamilton." Wynn immediately burst out of line. "Is that a chibi you? It's so cute!" Wynn ran up to her and poked it, but the chibi melted, and revealed its true form: a Ditto. Wynn squealed in shock, and ran back into line. "Other than my Ditto I have a Dewgong, a Ninetails, Flygon, Starraptor, and my Espeon." Akubi stared at the girl.

(So this is the daughter of Andrew Hamilton…)

"By the way, I'm looking for a boyfriend~!" She trotted back in line, even getting Wolk's attention for a second.

Akubi sighed. (…She's nothing like her parents…)

"…I'm Cynder… My Pokemon are Zoroark, Absol, Arcanine, Gengar, and Charizard… I hope you all will enjoy my company…" The girl hopped back to her spot at the end of the line. (Shy much?) Wynn thought as she stared at her.

"Okay, now that introductions are aside, to announce assignments. In my group will be Jack, Stella, Sammy, Roman, Lilly, and Kittsy. Wynn, Locust, Wolk, Violet, and Cynder will be riding with Kaiyo." Akubi looked around. "All your baggage has been loaded. This is the last chance for anyone to back out." The group was silent.

"Very well."

(Here's how I'll be breaking down the next two chapters! Chapter 2 will be Akubi's group on the plane ride there, and Chapter 3 will be the plane ride with Kaiyo's group! Please tell me if I portrayed any of your OC's wrong! Hope to post by tomorrow!

Ranmaru out!)


	2. Plane Rides

(To LiLil, I'm SO sorry! . I lost your OC file, and just completely forgot about you! Apologies, you'll go to the list of Guest OC's! I've edited the 1st chapter a little, and fixed the typos. I think.

I decided to swap it up, because I REALLY liked how this chapter turned out, and I'm still working out the kinks in the other chapter. It's late (again), but here goes nothing~!)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I, Foxboy466, do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If I did… Pokemon definitely wouldn't be on Cartoon Network. :D

Chapter 2 – Who thought a plane ride would be so fun?

As the group got on the plane, Kaiyo sat at the front, Cynder ran for the back, Wynn sat down in the middle, Locust sitting behind her, and Wolk letting off a deep sigh as he sat next to Wynn.

Violet looked around and sighed. The only cute boy in her group had already sat down with someone, and she definitely didn't want to sit by the kid. She walked toward the back, and sat next to Cynder.

The plane took off, and before they knew it, they were above the ocean, flying through the clouds.

"So, how's your day been?" Wynn turned to Wolk, smiling slightly.

"Crap. This plane ride sucks ass, everyone here is an idiot, and this is just stupid. Leave me alone, cabbagehead." And with the insult to Wynn's green hair, Wolk stared out the window.

"H-Hey!" Wynn fumed a little, almost standing up in her chair. "I was just trying to talk to you!"

"What if I don't wanna talk?" Wolk sighed, and continued to stare out the window.

"Hey, I wanna talk-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both of them turned on Locust, eyes full of rage.

"O-Okay, geez… They're a bunch of meanies, Teddi…" He squeezed the bear, Teddi squirming in discontent.

-Meanwhile-

"Hi."

Cynder took out one earphone of her right ear, giving Violet a slight look of shyness. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Plane rides can be a bore, especially when there's no cute guys to hit on." Violet sighed. "The only thing I'd want to get close to on this plane ride is Mr. "I'm against the world", but he had already sat by that Wynn chick."

"O-Oh." Cynder flinched a little. "T-Then why don't you sit by Locust? H-He seems nice." Cynder let off a soft blush.

Violet giggled. "You're funny, hun. I'm not getting CLOSE to that idiot, I'm allergic to rainbows of happiness and sunshine."

Cynder softly sighed. (I'm pretty sure a minor case of hives would pretty up your face…)

"I can't help it, I'm drawn to his personality type!" Cynder could have sworn that she saw the hearts in her eyes. "Those other boys were REALLY cute too! I'm gonna have SO much fun here!"

"Slut…" Cynder mumbled.

"Whatd'ya say, Cynder?" Violet turned around.

"Oh, n-nothing…" Cynder smiled softly.

"You know what, you should go sit by Mr. Sunshine!" Violet grinned. "You two would seem like a nice match! You bring him over here and snog it up, and I get to sit by Wolk!" She fist-pumped in the air, maybe this plane ride wasn't going to be so boring after all.

"N-No way!" Cynder was wearing a major blush now.

"Hey, he can't be that bad! What, you afraid of boys or something?"

Cynder look away in embarrassment. "N-No, I'm just really shy around them…"

"Oh… Hey, listen, I'm sorry." Violet scooted in, a look of sadness on the girl's face.

"It's okay." Cynder smiled a little. "It's one of the reasons I decided to take this opportunity."

Kaiyo stood up. "I'd like everyone's attention, please. The plane will be landing soon."

Everyone buckled up, and readied themselves to hit the ground.

"I wonder how Akubi handled the others…" Kaiyo murmured. "He did have one more than me."

(There, that's it! I hope all have a jolly 4th of July! ^.^

Ranmaru, out!)


	3. Plane Rides 'Part 2'

(Alright! I've made some minor edits, and this is it!

I'm sorry if the chapters are short now, but I REALLY want to get to the "action" (In both ways XD)

Hope you like-like!)

Chapter 3 – Who thought a plane ride would be so fun? (Part 2)

This plane seemed a little more cramped, as the seats were lined up against the wall, instead of rows.

Kittsy was the first on, and made a mad dash for the back. Sammy and Roman sat in the middle by the door, already talking up a storm about their recent adventures. Jack and Reena (who insisted on not going into her Pokeball by almost slashing the co-pilot's stomach open) took a seat closer to the front, happily smiling like the two had just won the lottery. Lilly looked around, and decided to sit next to Kittsy in the back. Stella moved up too, and originally sat by Jack, but after a low growl from Reena, moved to the seat across. (She does not seem like a Pokemon you wanna piss off…) Akubi was the last on, and sat at the very front, only a few seats away from Jack and Stella.

"So, how'd you and Reena meet?" Stella said, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Oh, I rescued her from a Pokepoacher. She followed me to my camp… And I caught her! Yeah, I caught her." Reena looked up from the manga she was reading, and gave a grunt. "Yep, and we've been the best of friends, right Reena?" The Zoroark smiled, and licked her trainer's cheek.

"Oh. I just got Riley, my Typhlosion, from Professor Elm." Stella smiled. "We're really close as well."

Jack nodded and let off a yawn. "Man, I'm tired… Reena, can I steal your shoulder?" She gave a gruff without taking her eyes off the book, as Jack cuddled up against the Zoroark, and slowly fell asleep.

(Wow, even me and Riley aren't that close… Wait, could they be…?) Stella shook off the thought. She'd be quite the hypocrite if she insulted their possible "relationship".

-Scene change-

"So, you're an Eeveelution trainer?" Lilly said, as she pet her Servine, Viper's head, her being small enough to be out on the plane without much complaint.

Kittsy nodded. "Your Servine looks nice."

"Thanks. She's my pride and joy, well, other than Blazie and Destiny." Lilly smiled, a little blush coming off her face.

"I don't like this plane."

"Don't worry, we're landing soon." Lilly patted her head, and Viper smiled.

"W-Wait, you can understand Pokespeak?" That meant one of two things. Either she was really close with her Pokemon, or REALLLY REALLY close.

"N-No, what are you suggesting?" Lilly was majorly blushing, trying to keep her voice down.

"Are you… Into Pokephilia?" Kittsy was blushing a little too, whispering now.

There was no denying it now. "Y-Yes… I've slept with my Pokemon… D-Don't think of me as a freak…" Lilly was about to start crying, her biggest secret now out.

"H-Hey, it's okay…" Kittsy brought the girl into a hug. "I'm a Pokephiliac too."

"Really?" Lilly almost lit up. She thought she'd never find a fellow friend who shared her interests on this trip. "You've mated with your Pokemon too?"

"N-No… But I've heard that people who have can somehow understand Pokespeak…" Kittsy smiled.

"Well, it's true… Have any of your Pokemon shown any interest in you?" Lilly's blush was fading.

Kittsy shook her head. "No, not as far as I've noticed."

Lilly got a thought in her head. A very good, dirty thought. "We should see if any of the others are Pokephiliacs too… And maybe start, like, a club…"

Kittsy's eyes shined a little. She'd only watched Pokeality over a computer screen, with two fingers in her panties. "I'll help…"

"Alright, it's decided! Okay… Thinking back to the introductions… Jack-" She pointed at the boy sleeping on his Zoroark. "Has to be one. I saw how those two looked at each other.

Kittsy nodded. "How about Sammy and Roman?"

Lilly shook her head. "Nope. Those two seem more interested in each other. But maybe… What about Cynder? She seems like the shy type when it comes to Pokephiliacs."

"I dunno-"

"Hey, I need everyone's attention!" Akubi yelled, the voice jerking Jack up out of sleep. "We're getting ready to land, so get your seatbelts on!"

Kittsy and Lilly smiled at each other, the new B.F.F's focused on one thing.

Pokeality.

(Whew, there we go… Hehe, and the Pokeailty flower starts to bloom! Who's gonna be Kittsy and Lilly's first targets? Jack? Wolk?

Or maybe Wynn…? ;D

Alright, I'm tired, and two updates in one day sounds like a nice 4th of July present. And could SOMEBODY go read my other stories? It'd be awesome, and I'd give you a BIG internet glomp! ^.^

Ranmaru out!)


	4. Target: Wynn Kazimaki

(Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4, I hope you like. ^_^)

Chapter 4: Target: Wynn Kazimaki

Everyone was off the planes and in a line yet again.

"Listen up! Because you just got here, we're not going to start testing until tomorrow. Take today to explore the facility. But, before we let you go off, we WERE going to introduce you to your advisors. They know this facility like the back of their hand." Akubi sighed. "…If they were here…"

"We're sorry we're late, Akubi!" Out of nowhere, a truck came barreling around the corner and screeched to a halt. Two people hopped out, one guy and one girl. They didn't even look over 18.

"You know, you only get so many chances before the higher-ups fire you…" Akubi shook his head. "This is Bruce, and Mara."

"Hi there!" The boy waved, smiling. "I'm Bruce! And that's my gi- I mean coworker, Mara!"

The girl donked him upside the head. "I can introduce myself, you know. So, are we going to show them to the dorms?"

"And the tour begins! Everyone, follow me!"

Everyone seemed to let off a sigh.

(…He's an idiot…)

-Scene Change-

"These are the dorms!" Bruce stopped the group outside a three-story complex.

"Woaaaah, it's huge!" Wynn ran inside. "It looks even bigger on the inside!"

Mara sighed. "Well, everyone inside…"

Everyone went inside, while Wynn was already collapsed on one of the three couches formed in a circle around a table. "These are SOOOO comfy!"

"Yep, I sleep on those a lot." Bruce smiled. "This place has everything, quite literally! A fully stocked kitchen, an audio/video room, and this BIG hangout room!"

Mara sighed. "Bruce, we gotta show them the dorms upstairs!"

"Awh, come on, they can do that themselves!" Bruce mumbled between bites out of a mint chocolate chip ice cream sandwich.

"Can we go over the rules at least?" Mara grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along.

"Okay…" Bruce pointed at a small poster on the wall. "Those are the rules of not only here, but the entire facility as well."

RULES:

Decibel level must remain under 120kb at all times.

No leaving the facility unless approved by staff.

Lights out is at 11:00PM. Lights out consists of all people in a building at 11:00PM.

"Wow, there's only three rules?" Violet grinned.

"Yup. The facility's pretty lenient, as long as you don't act out." Bruce grinned a little nervously. "Just if you guys want to go anywhere, ask us first, so you don't get in trouble."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, you're free to go." Mara waved. "Everyone has their own room, and it's labeled, so no arguing."

Everyone except Lilly and Kittsy ran upstairs. The two girls sat on the couch, and started whispering to each other.

"You're on dinner duty tonight. Tacos." Mara pushed Bruce into the kitchen.

"But we had tacos yesterday! And the day before that!"

"Do you hear ME bitching when dessert is mint chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches every night?"

"…No…"

-Scene Change-

"So, we're going for Wynn?" Kittsy murmured. "Why not someone else, like Jack?"

"You didn't notice, did you?" Lilly smiled. "I overheard her Gardevoir, Kite, and Pikachu, Ranmaru, talking. The Pikachu has a crush on his master. A BIG one!"

"So that's why he was always blushing a little when Wynn held him…" Kittsy finally got it. "Should we force him to confess?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two snuck up the stairs, and peered around the corner.

"There's our mark!" Kittsy murmured, and was about to jump out, when Lilly stopped her. "Huh?"

"Stop. He's about to go confess!"

"N-No, what if she turns me down? We'd never be the same…" Ranmaru sighed.

"You'll be fine. Wynn loves you a little too, Ranmaru. She just doesn't want to act on it…" Kite smiled, and patted the Pikachu on the head. "This is your time, Ranmaru. Arceus shines his light on you."

"Y-You're right, I can do this!" Ranmaru pushed the door open, and that's when he saw her.

In her underwear.

"R-Ranmaru?" A major blush went over her face.

"P-Pika!" Ranmaru charged his master, and tackled her to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ranmaru leaned up and kissed her.

Wynn was surprised, at best. She was making out with her Pikachu, and man was his muzzle so soft. She held the kiss, pushing back a little. (T-This is so wrong… But why does it feel so… Right?)

Ranmaru broke off, his muzzle a deep red. "C-Chu…"

(He wants to mate with you, Wynn. He loves you, and I know you love him.)

(K-Kite?) She recognized the voice in her head. But no response.

Ranmaru stared into her green eyes, and she stared back. They spoke the silent language, not a word leaving either's lips.

"I love you, Ranmaru."

(I can assume you can guess what's going to happen next. :D

Ranmaru out!)


	5. Target: Wynn Kazimaki 'Part 2'

A.R.R.O.W Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Target: Wynn Kazimaki (Pt. 2)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I, Foxboy466, do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If I did… Pokemon definitely wouldn't be on Cartoon Network. :D

"I love you, Ranmaru."

Wynn smiled softly, as she kissed Ranmaru again, more passion behind her lips as Ranmaru didn't fight back, completely submitting to his trainer. He met her tongue at her lips, and drew it into his mouth, the taste of her exploring sending him into a soft moan.

Wynn giggled as she broke the kiss. "Somebody's playing submissive…" She gave a crooked grin.

'C-Chu…" He softly moaned as Wynn scratched behind his ear and moving down his back. His hands moved forward toward Wynn's breasts, grabbing them with a glossy look in his eyes.

"R-Ranmaru!" Wynn almost dug her nails into Ranmaru's back from his groping. "T-That's it! I want you, now!" Wynn pulled her pair of white panties down, as she placed the Pikachu in her lap. "E-Eat me out! Please, Ranmaru!" He only nodded as he leaned down in front of her dripping slit, and with a second of hesitation, licked it from bottom to top. "T-That's it, R-Ranmaru… Go deeper now…" She pulled the folds open for him, as he inserted his tongue and starting dragging it along her walls.

Ranmaru went deeper as Wynn let off louder moans. Then, Wynn saw it, his 5-inch dick, poking out from his lower body. She wrapped her hand around it, and almost immediately Ranmaru let off a loud moan, the vibration from his lips sending her into a louder one. Wynn slowly started to jack him off, as Ranmaru licked faster and harder, the both of their moans growing louder.

Wynn was going as fast as she could and Ranmaru licked as deep as he could before Wynn let off a soft scream, clamping down on his tongue as her orgasm shuddered through her body. She shoved Ranmaru quite roughly into the bed and immediately deep-throated him, the roughness and the feeling sending him into his own orgasm, spouting wave after wave of electricity-charged cum into her mouth. She felt her head get a little dizzy, the shock combined with her orgasm sending her into overload as she collapsed, the feeling almost knocking her unconscious.

"W-Woah Ranmaru… I didn't know you could do that… With your cum…" Wynn smiled, as Ranmaru nuzzled into her chest, but the force felt more like a collapse.

"C-Chu… P-Pika…" Ranmaru mumbled in-between suckling on her tits.

"Are you ready, Ranmaru? I want you to mark me…" Wynn stared into his eyes. "J-Just be gentle at first…"

Ranmaru nodded, as he lined himself up, and pushed in, stopping at her hymen to look up, concern flooding in his eyes. Wynn gave a nod, as she closed her eyes and waited. He pushed through, and she let off a loud cry, fighting the tears back. "Don't worry, just keep going…" Ranmaru slowly pulled in and out, until Wynn gave off a soft moan, the call egging him to go faster. He started thrusting into her, the moans from Wynn getting louder as he sped up. "M-Make me you Poke'slut, Ranmaru! Cum deep inside me! Please!" Wynn let off a loud scream as she felt her orgasm coming again, but harder than the last.

"R-RANAMRU!"

"_WYNN!"_

She felt him cum first, it felt like someone had attached a car battery to her pussy, the feeling barely keeping her from losing her mind. Then she clamped down on his dick, milking more and more of his juices until she felt a blackness roll over her eyes, and she closed them.

"Oh A-Arceus, I think I may have killed her! I knew this was wrong!"

(H-Huh?) Wynn opened her eyes to Ranmaru blurting out plain English as he ran in circles around the floor.

"_I'm such an idiot, I'm such an idiot, I'm such an- WYNN! You're awake! I didn't kill you! I love you so much, I'm SO sorry!"_ He almost tackled her, clinging onto her neck.

"Ranmaru… I c-can understand you…?"

The Pikachu nodded. _"Kite told me when a human and a Pokemon become mates, that human can understand Pokemon! I'm so glad we'll be able to talk to eachother now, Wynn~!"_

"…_Wynn?"_

What he noticed was his trainer passed out.

(Thank goodness I finally got enough time outta my busy ass schedule with the move and everything to write this…

More chapters will come… Hopefully! And more reviews, which I'll start answering! And by the way, from now on _text in italicized print will be a Pokemon talking!_ Just so people don't get confused!

Ranmaru, OUT!)


	6. Day One: The First Step

A.R.R.O.W Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Day One (Part 1) - The First Step

[Before I start, I just want to thank everyone that dropped me a review telling me to keep the story going. You guys motivated me to start writing this again, so good for everyone! Anyways, to the story!]

Unknowing to the two new lovers, there were another two sets of ears pressed against the door.

"W-Woah, they're really going at it…" Lilly had the brightest blush across her face. She wished she could just open the door and watch. "We should give them some privacy… At least it'll be easier to get her the join now…"

Kittsy nodded. She felt like the biggest pervert right now. The two snuck down to their rooms, quietly closing the doors.

-Three hours later-

"Wait, so I can understand you now?" Wynn tilted her head. She wasn't getting this, she had slept with Ranmaru in what felt like the heat of the moment, and now she could understand Pokespeak?

"_Yes, Lady Wynn. All Pokespeak shall come naturally to you."_ Kitalia sat on the edge of the bed, the moonlight lighting her figure in the dark room. The only source of light was the lamp, and it wasn't very bright.

"_Now we can talk!" _Ranmaru was happily nuzzled in Wynn's lap, completely in bliss for Wynn scratching behind his ears. _"I wonder if anyone else here on the island has slept with their Pokemon…"_

Wynn shrugged softly. "I don't know. But it doesn't sound like something you ask flat out. "Oh hey there, you fucked your Pokemon yet?" I don't think that's gonna work."

"_Lady Wynn, I can always look into the minds of the others, and find out for myself."_

"Sounds like a plan." Wynn yawned quite loudly. "I'm tired. It's time to sleep." Wynn picked up Ranmaru and got underneath the covers, holding him to her chest.

"_Goodnight, Lady Wynn." _Kitalia got up and sat in one of the two chairs in the room, both of them falling asleep, and Red and Blue already knocked out in their basket, all over eachother. She sighed softly. _"Something doesn't feel right about this place." _

-The Next Morning-

"Morning, everyone!" Bruce dashed down the stairs, Friday, his Victini, on his shoulder. Everyone was just chilling, either talking to someone or feeding their Pokemon. "So, today, Akubi wants all of you and your partner Pokemon to group up with me, and we're gonna go out into the forest A.R.R.O.W testing. All your other Pokemon will head over to the daycare center."

"Why only one? All my Pokemon are my partners." Wolf glared at Bruce, like he had just insulted him or something.

Friday growled quite loudly, but he just gave her a calm look, and she stopped. Bruce sighed softly. "Sorry. Orders from the boss, he writes my paychecks in all honesty. Just meet me outside in 20." He walked out the door.

Locust just walked out the door behind Bruce, holding Teddi in his arms. "Lead the way, Bruce!"

Roman and Sammy followed suit, Arid, Roman's Larion, and Ombra, Sammy's Mightyena, at their sides.

Wynn turned to her Pokemon. _"Take Ranmaru, Lady Wynn. I'll take care of the kids."_ The Gardevior gave her master a soft hug. _"Just be safe."_

Lilly and Kittsy were group up in the corner, talking about how they were going to "approach" Wynn. Blaze King, her Charizard, stood by her. _"I shall go with you, Lilly._"

"Are you sure Viper's going to be okay in the daycare center?" Lilly was a little worried, she knew her Servine was VERY shy.

"_She'll have Destiny with her. I need to protect you just in case something happens." _

"Okay…" Lilly sighed a little.

"What is it, Lilly?" Kittsy placed an arm on her shoulder, sensing a little worry.

"It's nothing." Lilly smiled softly, walking out the door with Blaze King by her side.

"Heat Wave, you're with me!" Kittsy turned to her Eeveelutions, the Flareon bouncing happily by her side, as she recalled Poison and Zap Pelt.

Violet was eye-googling over that sexy eye-candy that was Wolk, not even paying attention to Ditty pulling at her hair. "Oh, sorry Ditty! I guess you're with me!" The Ditto sighed his name.

Cynder had her head buried in her "notebook", a pad containing information about all the people and Pokemon she had met, finishing writing "slutty bitch" by Violet's name. "There, that'll do it." She smiled softly, her Zoroark pulling at her shirt, begging with his eyes. "I guess you came come." She sighed, as he did a victory pose as the two walked out the door.

Jack and Reena were next to eachother on the couch, Reena reading her manga while Jack twiddled his thumbs and waited. It was already kinda obvious who he was taking.

Wolk was leaning next to Zachary, his Zoroark, smiling softly. "Let's go kick some ass today, hm?" Zachary nodded, a grin crossing his face.

Everyone was outside sooner or later, and after leaving their other Pokemon with Mara to be driven to the daycare center, started walking down the path to the first step of their own adventure.

[I'd keep going with the A.R.R.O.W testing, but it's 2 AM, and I've got my first day of my new job tomorrow, so yeah. This current day and in the future, the story will be split into two parts, the first with the events of the trainers, and any story afterwards, and Part 2 will be entirely Pokemon-exclusive, probably will be a lot of smex. It is a daycare center after all. Also, any Pokemon-exclusive meeting'll take place in part two of any given day too. It'll make sense as I write if you're confused. Anyways, bye-ni!

Ranmaru, out!]


End file.
